The invention relates to an occupant restraint device for a motor vehicle and a method for triggering such an occupant restraint device.
Such an occupant restraint device comprises usually a first airbag, which is inflatable with gas to protect an occupant, who occupies a seat in form of a driver seat or a front passenger seat of a motor vehicle as intended, wherein the first airbag is arranged and provided to be arranged in a steering wheel or an instrument panel of the motor vehicle in a non-inflated state, and a second airbag, which is inflatable with gas to protect the occupant.
In case of a frontal/angular impact, the danger exists that the head of the occupant to be protected collides in the triangular area, in which the A-pillar, the windscreen and the roof frame adjoin each other, with the A-pillar, in particular if the A-pillar extends very far in the direction of the occupant. This results in excessive neck torques and neck pressure forces. Overhanging A-pillars are mainly used in cabriolets/roadsters.